


Adjacent

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Barely Any Romance, Character Study, F/F, Multi, One Shot, Post-Canon, also slight dirkquius hints, it's very mild and mostly just hinted at, sort of but not really, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: In the middle of hide and seek, Roxy ruminates.





	Adjacent

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Roxy fanzine! I'm super happy I had the chance to contribute to it, and you should totally check it out, there has been some great stuff so far and that will only continue. 
> 
> https://roxzinefanzine.tumblr.com

A nice breeze blew in—a natural one, it felt like, not one of the breath players goofing about. It ruffled her hair and Roxy smiled around the straw in her mouth.

It was a beautiful day, sun bright and warm. Especially up on Dirk’s roof. She sipped on the orange juice she totally snagged right out of his hands before jumping out his window and climbing up here. A good drink for a good view, which doubled as a good hiding place.

Roxy scanned the area for any signs of Nepeta. They were playing an intense game of hide and seek; a few months ago Nepeta had found out Roxy had never actually properly played before and since then they’d had almost weekly games, roping in whoever they could. Including people who didn’t realize they were playing like Karkat. He screamed every time Nepeta pounced on him. It was _hilarious_.

She’d seen Nepeta climb the tallest tree and pull Jake down earlier, lunge into a bush and chase out Tavros and Gamzee, heard the crash as she tackled Terezi and sent both of them flying behind a building. Nepeta was a super good hunter, lol.

It still sent a sense of wonderment to see so many living, breathing people— _friends—_ all in one place. If Roxy wanted to hang with someone all she had to do was walk out her front door, no worrying about evil batter drones. If she got a craving she could sweet talk Janey into baking her something special. If she wanted to show off her rad gaming skills she had so many options it was staggering.

For so long Roxy had been basically alone, only companions hungry carapaces, ecto kitty cats, and ghosts of a world she never got to experience. Now her world was filled with people.

It was amazing! Maybe a little claustrophobic, too, if she were honest. Don’t get her wrong, it was super fantastic to be able to just walk over and spend time with any or all of her friends (and she had so many cool friends now! And super nerdy ones lol!). But sometimes...sometimes it was overwhelming. Sometimes Roxy just needed a minute watching rather than interacting.

Which was why she’d hopped up on Dirk’s roof. To make herself adjacent to the game.

Besides, it was a better hiding spot than most of the other’s, lol.

“Tacklepounce!”

Roxy hardly had a second to register that exclamation before a very solid force slammed into her from behind. They toppled towards the edge, glass of OJ flying right off. The only thing saving them from following was a strong arm yanking them back to safety.

“I warned you to be careful, Nepeta.”

“I mew you wouldn’t let us fall.”

“Lol, thanks for the save, dude,” Roxy said, turning around as best she could with Nepeta clinging to her.

“Pawxy! _Finally_ ,” Nepeta huffed. She took a step back, hands on her hips. “Your voidy powers were hiding you from my keen hunter senses. I had to get Equius’ help.”

He gave a shy wave as Roxy glanced his way.

“Lmao, beaten by the fierce meowrails.”

Nepeta flexed, making Roxy laugh, and replied, “Of course! I always get my prey. You just happened to be the very last one.”

“Next time you won’t even need Equius’ help.”

“Speaking of me,” Equius spoke up, “I’d much prefer to get down from the roof now.”

Nepeta scaled down the side of the building no problem, ignoring Equius’ mother henning. Roxy snickered as she floated her way down.

Equius and Nepeta were heading back to their shared hive, which wasn’t too far from her own house, so she decided to walk with them. They hashed out what they’d watch on their next movie night with Feferi since Fef had chosen last time. Equius gave several suggestions both of them instantly vetoed. But Roxy did hint that Dirk would be down to watch the numerous horse movies with him if he just got up the nerve to ask.

After waving the pair off Roxy slipped inside her cozy abode. Voices drifted from the kitchen and she made her way there, staying in the doorway. Jane and Callie were baking together. There were splotches of flour on Callie’s cheek and nose, and some dough caught in Jane’s hair. It was super adorbz.

They didn’t notice her at first and Roxy kept it that way. She still felt like staying sidelined for a few minutes.

It was fantastic how well Callie got along with everyone. How well she was adapting to being around people when for so long it had just been her computer screen and the brother who shared the same body. It was kinda funny in a not so funny way how so many of them were in similar boats. Jade, Jake, Dirk. Even a lot of the trolls had been isolated in one way or another. Probably something the game specifically orchestrated, she imagined, though she didn’t like to dwell on those thoughts. New world, new friends, no more game in control. No more forced isolation or fights for their lives or anything like that. Just figuring each other out all over again.

“What do you think, dear? Mustaches and flying saucer shaped?” Jane asked, jolting Roxy out of her thoughts.

“Oh, yes! Everyone should enjoy those.”

Callie was smiling so wide and earnest it was contagious. Her girls were way too cute.

Shifting through a drawer Jane wondered, “Hm. Now where did those cookie cutters go?”

There was Roxy’s cue. Lost and found powers activate! Holding her hands facing each other in front of her, Roxy conjured up images of the cookie cutters. Soon enough they appearified and she held them up triumphantly.

“Looking for these, Janey?”

Both heads whipped towards her with such grateful delight it struck her for a moment. As a warmth bloomed in her chest she handed the cookie cutters over to Jane.

“Thank you, Roxy. Just what we needed! Would you like to help us make cookies?”

“Well of course, Janey,” Roxy replied, tossing an arm around her shoulders and steering her back towards Callie.

She could step off the sidelines now, sure. Roxy has spent enough time being adjacent to everything. Plus, no way was she going to sit back and just watch her girls make and eat cookies without her, no way. After all there was that old saying. If you feed the void a cookie she’ll join the party.

“I’ll be the official taste tester.”

Callie giggled while Jane huffed good-naturedly and gave her a light shove.

“Just don’t try and sneak any of the dough. I have eyes on the back of my head, you know.”

“And they’re just as pretty as your front ones.”

Callie nodded enthusiastically and Janey ducked her head. Way too cute, both of them. Smiling, Roxy snatched the ufo cookie cutter and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be completely gen but then Jane and Callie snuck their Roxy love in there.


End file.
